1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image signal processing, and more particularly, to a scene information displaying method and apparatus in which information about a scene that a user desires to photograph is displayed in various forms to the user, and a digital photographing apparatus using the scene information displaying method and apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the conventional art, a scene to be photographed is identified, and then a mode corresponding to the identified scene is displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen. For example, if a digital camera photographs a sports scene, a mode corresponding to the sports scene is determined to be a sports mode, and the sports mode is displayed in the form of a character string “SPORTS” or an icon capable of representing sports so that users can see the photographed sports scene. A mode for scene identification is displayed in the form of the icon in a mode dial or on a display unit.
However, in the conventional art, after a scene to be photographed is identified, only a determined mode from among several modes is displayed as a character or an icon, and only a determined scene from among several scenes is displayed as an icon or a character. Thus, users cannot determine what scenes capable of being determined exist, or how many scenes can be distinguished, until the user looks at an instruction manual.
In addition, when a user sees a mode dial or a graphical user interface (GUI) displayed on a display unit in order to access a conventional scene determination mode, the user does not know the scene determination mode until the user checks a user manual, although checking of the GUI is a technique or a function developed for beginner users.